The Outcomes Measurement and Survey Core at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center is staffed with expertise on survey research design, outcomes measurement (psychometrics) and research operations support activities for cancer projects involving survey data. The Core Facility consists of four faculty social scientists and three research associates, with additional experienced and diverse faculty and staff available to support the activities ofthe Core. Core Facility faculty are members ofthe Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University and have appointments in academic departments in the Feinberg School of Medicine. The specific aims ofthe Core are: 1. to provide consultative and analytic expertise on self-reported outcome measurement, including special attention to literacy and cultural diversity upon data quality and interpretability; 2. to serve as a central resource for state-of-the-science instruments and measurement methods; and 3. to provide in-house research support services for the translation, collection and psychometric analysis of outcomes and survey data. During the current usage reporting period 08/01/11 - 07/31/12, the Core worked on 70 projects for 46 different Cancer Center members. The Core usage extends across seven different programs, and Core members interact with several other relevant Cores, particularly the Biostatistics Core Facility. In the past 5 years the Outcomes Measurement and Survey Core usage has grown by over 350% compared to the previous 5 years. Core members participated in numerous primary and subcontract federally-funded grant applications and co-authored 88 papers collectively. Over the next five years, the Core will continue to provide the Cancer Center with psychometric and survey research support in the areas of study design, data collection, and analysis and interpretation. State-of-the-science psychometric methods and novel multimedia tools will continue to be used. Collaboration with the Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Clinical Research Office cores is expected to be strengthened due to shared collaborative interests and support of funded projects. The Outcomes Measurement and Survey Core Facility will continue to respond to user requests for participation in grant applications, expand faculty and staff effort as needed to respond to the changing needs of funded grants, strive to maintain a revenue profile where funded grants represent the majority revenue sources relative to CCSG and institutional funds, and strive to maintain the professional level of faculty and staff through their attendance at and participation in outcomes measurement, survey research, and statistical/psychometrics meetings and conferences.